Buu saga remake
by goku96
Summary: Gohan is no longer a spineless coward and how does gohan really feel about why goku stayed in other world after dying against cell. how i thought the buu saga shouldve gone
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story I have ever written on here but I got inspired by all the other stories on here I have seen and I just wanted to write my own. This is a remake of how I thought the Buu saga should go because I can't stand how they made gohan after the cell games. So this gohan will have a backbone and isn't the nervous punk he was in the TV show.

"Gohan Gohan Gohan Gohan" goten was practically screaming in gohan's ear."What I'm awake now, what do you want? "Mom said you have to get up now it's time for you to go school. Damn Dende I prayed to you last night to make her forget about that. This has got to be the worst week ever first earlier I had to relive that day 7 years ago (cell games if you don't know) now I have to go to school, kami what have I done to deserve this gohan thought. "Ok squirt I'm coming down now. Well hurry up because mom says I can't eat until you come down. Ok ok I'll be right down. "

5 minutes later

"GOHAN YOU WILL NOT GO OUT DRESSED LIKE THAT! But mom what's wrong with it it looks fine. Gohan you are going to school not to a martial arts tournament." "Yeah that's where I'd rather be going right now. He muttered under his breath. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"As she whipped out her magic frying pan. (I don't know why that's so popular but I'll use it) "I'm going to change clothes now mom." He hastily said. "That's better now eat your breakfast now I don't want goten to start starve, as she was saying that she turned to goten who was drooling all over his shirt.

10 minutes later after a saiyan sized breakfast

"Bye mom I am leaving" as gohan hopped onto nimbus. Meanwhile at the same time at capsule corp, "Women I refuse to leave the house dressed like this," as vegeta came down the stairs. "Why not you look handsome in your nice little suit and nice little tie," bulma mocked him. "I'm a warrior I'm not supposed to look handsome," Vegeta was trying his not to burst the vein on his head. "Trunks come and tell your father he looks handsome." As Trunks came down the stairs he had to try his hardest not to laugh at his father for fear of another round of training in the gravity room. "Brat if you laugh you die today in the gravity room." All the color left Trunk's face after that threat as he knows how bad his father's training in the GR room can get if his dad is angry."Besides brat it is your fault I have to I'm in this situation anyway." For the first time since coming downstairs Trunks spoke "well dad it is your fault for believing that I couldn't land one hit on you in the face anyway. (Flashback) "VEGETA YOU NEED TO GET A JOB." Bulma screamed at vegeta while he was training with his son in the GR room. "WOMAN STOP YELLING YOU SOUND LIKE THE HARPY LADY."(Chi chi) vegeta screamed back. Meanwhile Trunks was in the corner covering his ears. "ALL YOU DO ALL DAY IS STAY AROUND THE HOUSE AND TRAIN ALL DAY." "WELL WOMAN WHEN YOU COME UP WITH A GOOD REASON FOR ME TO I'LL THINK ABOUT IT IN THE MEANTIME STOP INTERRUPTING MY TRAINING." " Fine then I'll make a deal with you then if Trunks can hit you in the face one time you have to get a job but if he doesn't within the next 5 minutes I will never bother you about a job ever again." Fine the brat get up so we can get this over with." (Bear with me I need to get way better at fighting scenes.) As trunks got up and powered up (not super saiyan yet) they started sparing. Trunks tried to punch Vegeta in his face, but Vegeta blocked it and punched Trunks in his stomach. As they were fighting or in this case Vegeta just blocking all of Trunks hits like they were nothing Trunks started getting pissed off about how none of his hits were getting through. Man dad is strong but I won't give up I won't let mom down and as he started to think back to when Goten showed him he could go super saiyan something inside him snapped and as vegeta was caught off guard by the speed increase, trunks managed to hit vegeta in the face. " Yahoo Trunks hit you in the and as a bonus he is super saiyan now good job Trunksie." Trunks just blushed from being called that. As vegeta was still recovering from shock, Bulma said "now as your job is going to be you are going to be a gym teacher at Orange Star High School buddy."(flashback end)" The brat just caught me off guard with him turning super saiyan." At that moment Bulma and Trunks burst out laughing. "Curse this planet I should've destroyed it years ago." Vegeta muttered.

"Whew that wasn't that long of a ride over here." As Gohan hopped up off of nimbus in Hercule city. "Thanks Nimbus!" As he watched nimbus fly away he noticed the sign that said welcome to Hercule city and thought, wow they named this city after this idiot. Just as he was about to run off to his school he heard an alarm go off. "This city can never keep itself out of trouble what do they have police for?" As he started running towards the bank a thought hit him, "I can't go out there looking like this. I know I'll go super saiyan." Then he flew over to the bank and seen that there was 4 robbers and took them out all people seen was a Orange star high school uniform and yellow hair. Just as he flew away a black haired girl in spandex and a white tee shirt with low pig tails landed at the scene." Who did this it doesn't look like police work?" A bystander answered "all we saw was it looked like a teenager with gold hair come by and do this. O and he was wearing your school's uniform." So he goes to my school eh ill find who this kid is if it's the last thing I do. At that time Gohan landed in front of the school, "whew I made it just in time." He walked in and got his roster from the principle. "You're in room 4e." she told him. As he walked to 4e the teacher was out there waiting for him, "ah you must be the new kid wait until my signal then come in the class ok." He told him before he walked back into the class. "Class we have a new student today and he got perfect scores on his entry exams you could learn from him, ok you can come in now." So as Gohan was getting himself ready he heard the teacher tell him to come in he prepared himself for possibly the worst day of his life and walked into class

Ok that's it for chapter 1 please review I want to get better so I can make this story more enjoyable for you. Also can you give me some pairings for Gohan he will not be with videl in this story I hate her and hercule with a passion so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter 2 of my story thanks for the people that reviewed chapter 1. It means a lot to me. In this chapter high school starts for Gohan. Also one more thing I thought about 18 but she's married to krillin in this story and I like him he's one of my favorite characters so I can't do that to him. Also I am sorry for how long this chapter took to get out and I don't know when I will get the next one out so I am uploading 2 today.

"Come on in now." As Gohan came thru the door you could hear whispers of nerd and wimp going through out the classroom. With Gohan's saiyan hearing, he heard all of them just fine. But he decided not to say anything unless they said something directly to him. He could care less what they thought."Hi my name is Gohan. I've been homeschooled my whole life and I do martial arts." "Ok then Gohan go find a seat." As Gohan surveyed the room he saw a blonde haired girl waving for him to sit next to him. So that's where he went to. As he was sitting down she started talking to him," Hey cutie I'm Erasa and this is my friend sharpner."She said pointing at the boy sitting next to her. He looked at the boy beside her who seemed to be flexing his muscles. Gohan thought, he looks like a muscle bound idiot. As he looked at sharpner he decided to say something to the new kid, "you don't look like you do martial arts." He said while smirking. "You look like a complete moron, but I'm not judging you though." He retorted back while having a smirk that would make Vegeta proud. Just as sharpner was about to say something back, at that moment Videl walked into class. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Finn." "It's okay Videl we know you help out the police, so you are excused." As Videl walked up the stairs she noticed the new kid. "Who are you?" Gohan turned to her and said "Me?" "Yes you I've never seen you around here before." "Well who are you? I've never seen you either." "I asked you first." "Well you came to me first and interrupted my conversation." Sharpner decided this was his chance to intervene, "Gohan you better watch your tone when you talk to her. Her father is Hercule Satan, the savior of the earth." Gohan then just looked at Videl. Look at him, he's about to start kissing up to me now that he knows who I am. She was not prepared for the two words that was about to come out of his mouth. "My sympathies." Those two words left Videl and Sharpner speechless. Finally somebody needed to put her in her place and let her know that she is not on top of the world. Erasa thought. "What do you mean my sympathies? Did you not just hear what he just said!? Videl was trying her hardest to not scream in the middle of the class. "You heard me anybody with that buffoon for a father deserves them pity. He's a liar and he can't even fight." "How can you say he can't fight, he defeated Cell?" Videl was just in shock that somebody would dare speak about her father like that. "What proof do you have that he beat cell? Huh? I've seen him get smacked right into a rock and then the two guys with gold hair started fighting him. Then the cameras went out, but I never seen him again." After he said this Videl regained her composure. "You mean those gold fighters that use all those tricks?" "It's a trick because you don't understand it?" He replied smoothly. "No it's a trick because my dad said it was and he's a real martial artist." The minute she said those words she regretted it. He smirked at her," So because the great Hercule Satan said it. It means it's the truth huh? He has you wrapped up in his web of lies to.'' He nodded his head in mock respect, "But what can I expect from the daughter of a buffoon?" He started cracking up. Then at that moment Sharpner remembered something" I heard there's a new hero moving in on your turf Videl" he interrupted "names the yellow flash." "I remembered the police telling me that when I got the bank this morning. They said he was wearing an Orange Star High school uniform and had blonde hair. That sounds familiar," she said looking at Gohan. Gohan just looked at her, "Why are you looking at me it's the school uniform Videl, it could've been anyone not just me." "Well Gohan look around you and tell me just how many people actually wear school uniform around here." He looked around nobody was wearing uniform in their class. Crap I knew I should've worn what I wanted to wear instead of letting mom do it. That stupid frying pan, he cursed in his head. Gohan for his part though didn't lose his cool. "Well I don't have blonde hair." "The people at the Cell games did." She responded. This actually made him nervous a little bit. Just as Videl was about to interrogate him some more the bell rang. "Ok class is over; remember to do your homework. There may be a pop quiz tomorrow. Maybe not. Sleep in fear tonight." As they were walking out the class, Erasa started talking to Gohan again, "What is your next class Gohan?" She said starting to grab onto his arm. Gohan just looked down at her clinging onto his arm and smiled a genuine smile, "I have gym, what about you?" " I have gym to so do Videl and Sharpner." Gohan groaned at that statement, great I have class with Ms. My father saved the world so I'm special and Goldilocks. When Erasa finally let go of Gohan's arm and went to the girl's locker room, Gohan went to the boy's room. While going through his bag he made a startling discovery, mom packed my gym clothes. As he held up the fighting gi his mom packed he started to get angry, why did you pack this one I hate this and the one who used to wear it. He was staring at his dad's signature orange and blue fighting gi. Luckily piccolo taught him how to materialize clothes. So he made his own outfit, a white t-shirt, black sweats and some saiyan boots. As he walked towards the door he sensed a familiar power level. He started to have a near panic attack when he realized who it was, but then started smirking as he stepped into class and suppressed his power level to that of a normal high school student.

I can't believe the woman made me do this but I will get her back for this, Vegeta thought. He turned to face the class, "All right weaklings line up and listen. My name is Vegeta Princ-"then he thought these earthlings probably don't know what a saiyan is." My name is Vegeta I am the teacher of this gym class. Now I don't kno-"He stopped as he was interrupted by somebody laughing."Weakling who is laughing show yourself like a true warrior would." As he was looking he seen Gohan step up to the front of the class. "Vegeta" he could hardly keep himself from laughing, "How did Bulma get you to do this?" "The brat caught me off guard with that punch" he muttered to himself. "Kakabrat it is none of your business now shut up before I blast you to the next dimension," he told him. "Don't forget who the stronger of the two of us is Vegeta." "That was 7 years ago brat I have been training ever since and have surpassed you. You on the on the other hand have been in the books studying." " That's what you all think I spend my time training more then I have studying, I've gotten way stronger since the cell games." "We'll see about that brat gravity room after this dreadful day is over." "I'll see you there then." As Gohan walked back to line Videl stopped him, "How do you know him?" she whispered in his ear. "Friend of the family and I advise you don't piss him off he can get pretty scary when he's angry." "He can't do nothing to me I'm the daughter of Hercule," she puffed her chest out. Gohan just looked at her and then went to find where Erasa was in line. "She is really annoying" he whispered to her. "She can get like sometimes" she whispered back." I don't like her." "Give her some time you will warm up to her." During their whole conversation neither of them realized Vegeta's eye was on them the whole time. I'm going to tell the woman and the harpy lady this. "Ok earthlings we will be focusing on martial arts today. So here are the matches, Gohan and blonde girl, girl with t-shirt and spandex and goldilocks. After Gohan heard his matchup he looked at Erasa. I don't want to fight her she is a nice person. I don't want to fight him he would tear me apart and as she said that she saw his body and started to drool to herself." Umm Erasa are you ok?" noticing that she was drooling." Huh what I'm ok" she said as she wiped the drool off her mouth." So we're matched up huh." "Yes." "Go easy on me Gohan" she said as she winked at him. Gohan started to blush."So if you're done talking to your girlfriend Gohan, you should get to the ring since your match is first." Vegeta said while smirking at him. Gohan sent him a glare. As they both got into the ring, they both took up fighting stances. Wow if we weren't friends and I was fighting her seriously I would pick her apart, Gohan thought while looking at her fighting stance. Wow he is so hot I just hope he doesn't hurt me, I'm not even a fighter I'm just copying what Videl does, Erasa thought. Then Erasa jumped at him. Wow she doesn't even look like a real fighter, if I can move out the way at the last moment she will go out the ring. As Erasa was coming, he timed it up and moved out the way and she went flying out the ring."Thanks for taking it easy on me Gohan."She smiled at him."No problem you're one of my friends." "Gohan wins, next match little girl and goldilocks." Hey there buddy my name is Videl Satan." "I'm Sharpner not goldilocks." "I could care less what your names are, GET IN THE RING!" "You can't yell at me, I'm Hercule's daughter. I could get him to come down here and beat you up." "Little girl your dad couldn't beat me if I was blind, paralyzed from the brain down, and in a coma. NOW GET IN THE RING!" "FINE!" Videl was in no mood to play games so she beat Sharpner in one minute and went thru the rest of the competition with ease. Gohan was having a similar trip thru the tournament. As they stepped in the ring to face each other, Videl glared at Gohan, while he smiled at her."Did somebody piss of the little princess?" He mocked her. She stood there and got even madder."SHUT UP!" Then as she charged at him Gohan just lazily slipped out the way. She started throwing punches with all her power and he just stood there and blocked or dodged all of them with no problem. Then Gohan having enough of this just punched her in the stomach once and she went down. "Kakabrat is the winner." As Gohan left he told her something he was told by piccolo long ago, "You lost because you were too cocky. Remember there's always someone out there better then you are." With that the bell rang and they went to their locker rooms. As Gohan went to change back into his school clothes, he thought this is going to be a long school year.

That's the end of chapter 2. Next chapter will finish up the rest of Gohan's day at school. If you have any suggestions about anything review and give me your ideas I will see if I can put them in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3 this is where the story starts to get interesting I'm not keeping this as long as it was in the actual TV show that's too much too type. Also thank for all the people who have reviewed so far.

As Gohan was leaving the guys locker room, Erasa ran up to him."Gohan how did you do that to Videl? You made her look like a little kid who didn't know how to fight out there." "Well she's not the only person who I made look like they couldn't fight out there" he replied smirking. "Well I'm not a fighter actually I just imitate what I see from Videl." "You shouldn't imitate her she's not as great a fighter as she tries to make herself be." "Well I don't have to worry about fighting because I'll have my own personal body guard with me wont I." She said while grabbing onto his arm and dragging him to their next class, "You have lunch right?" "Yeah how did you know?" "We all had the first two classes together it was a lucky guess." "O social studies it is then." He said as he allowed himself to be pulled to the class since he didn't know where it was." Wow on his first day nerd boy already has a girlfriend." Sharpner said while standing with Videl. "I don't like him he so disrespectful towards my family, despite the fact my dad saved his life." She responded as they walked to lunch.

At lunch

"Hey Gohan do you have any brothers or sisters?" Erasa asked as they all sat down at a table in the middle of the lunch room."Yes I have one little brother and I live with my mom." "What about your dad?" As she said that she noticed a flash of anger showed on his face before he hid it behind a sad smile." He died 7 years ago at the Cell Games." "O I'm so sorry." "It's cool; he wasn't there most of my life anyways so it didn't matter to me." "Well your dad should've stayed out of it and then let my dad fight him instead." Videl said as her and sharpner sat down." "Ah yes so he would've seen your dad get smacked out the ring" Gohan retorted back. Videl just looked angry. Gohan just smirked at her and then took out his capsule. When he clicked the top of it and threw it. When they saw what was in it their jaws dropped all the way to the ground. They saw a much food; it looked like enough food in there to feed 10 people. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" He said as he seen their faces. "Is that for all these people?" Erasa asked. "I'm starving" Sharpner agreed. Videl was speechless. "Actually I brought it for myself I eat a lot. You can take whatever you want Erasa, if you're hungry." He said before he started to dig in. "Umm thanks Gohan" She said before she took a piece of chicken. "Hey what about us!?" Sharpner said as he stared at the food drooling. "What about you all you have said to me the whole day was call me nerd boy." He replied. "Hey I don't care about him but what about me? My dad saved your life."Videl finally said after getting over the shock of watching Gohan eat."Well first your dad didn't beat Cell he got knocked out when he first fought him. Second even if it was true, which it's not your dad saved the planet not you so I don't owe you anything so stop acting like you deserve special treatment because of your last name." He said back angrily. Videl was in shock, nobody ever talked to her like that before. Sharpner decided to say something, "Hey if you keep talking to her she will get her dad to come up here and beat you up." "I'd like to see him try." "I don't need my dad to come up here I'll take care of you myself." "You do remember what happened in gym class right?" Gohan said back smoothly. Videl just looked embarrassed,"You just got lucky that's all." "So much like your father making ridicules excuses to avoid admitting that you loss." "Whatever punk" Videl said angrily and got up from the table. Sharpner followed because he was hungry and wanted to get some food. Gohan half expected Erasa to follow her, but was pleasantly surprised when she stayed. "Why are you looking at me like?" Erasa asked as she saw the confused look on Gohan's face. "I thought you would follow after her like Sharpner." "I'm not a follower and to tell you the truth somebody needs to tell her what you just said. She has been acting like she is on top of the world since Hercule beat Cell." She saw the angry look on Gohan's face and corrected herself, "Since he claimed to beat Cell." Just as Gohan was about to reply the bell rang. "What class do you have next Gohan?" She asked him, "History" "Great let's go there together" she said as she started dragging him to the next class again. Why do I keep letting her do this to me? Gohan asked himself.

History class

As Gohan and Erasa arrived at history class they saw all the students preparing to leave. "Why is everyone leaving?" Erasa asked the teacher Mrs. Kerstin, "Special announcement Hercule is coming tomorrow that means you leave early?" Gohan looked confused "We get to leave because he decided to come tomorrow?" Mrs. Kerstin replied "Yes we have to go home and get ready for his arrival." She exclaimed excitedly. Wow and I thought they held this man up like a god before, Gohan thought to himself. "Well let's go home then." Erasa said happily. At that moment Videl and Sharpner also walked up, "My dad is coming tomorrow so maybe I'll tell him to teach Gohan a lesson." "That would be funny Videl he will probably piss his pants when Mr. Satan walks up to him." Sharpner agreed. "Leave him alone Videl. He didn't do anything to you."Erasa was starting to get angry. "No all he did was talk badly about my father." Videl replied back. "Well you started with him." "Now I'm going to finish it with him tomorrow then." Erasa started to get scared, she knew that Gohan was a good fighter but Mr. Satan is the world martial arts champion. "Well tell him whatever you like, you're not scaring me." Gohan decided to break into the conversation. Then he started to walk away. "Hey Gohan do you have a car?" Erasa yelled to him. "Yes why?" "Can you give me a ride home then?" "No it only has one seat and I live far away." He answered back. "Where do you live?" "439 East district" He said. For the third time that day he left them speechless again. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked them. "That's like 5 hours away from here." Videl was the first one to answer back. "I know that's why I have to leave now or my mom is going to bring out the frying pan." He shuddered at that thought. "Well Erasa I'll give you a ride home in my car." Sharpner finally regained his sense. "Ok bye Gohan, see you tomorrow." Erasa said as they walked away. I'm going to follow him and see if he really does have a one seat car, Videl thought as she walked out of the school after Gohan got a fair distance ahead of him. As she seen him walking a thought occurred to her, why is he walking if he said he had a car. Just as she thought that she saw him turn into an alley. Odd she thought to herself as she turned the corner to.

"Man I really have to get home or mom's going to kill me, but first I have to make a quick stop at capsule corp." Gohan started saying to himself. As he ran a couple of blocks he felt a familiar power level, "Wow why is she following me this girl has issues." As he said that he turned into an alley and decided to wait for her and see why she was following him.

As Videl turned the corner she saw Gohan there standing near a wall with his arms folded and that smirk on his face. Damn I'm busted she thought when she seen him. "Is there a reason you were following me Videl?" He asked while still smirking. "I wasn't following you I just accidently made a wrong turn." As she said that she knew that was the worst lie ever. "You accidently made a wrong a turn? But you live here how could you possibly get lost?" He said so innocently. "Alright jerk leave me alone I made a wrong turn now leave it at that." "Sure whatever u say." He said with sarcasm dripping from every word he said. "It is whatever I say now if you will excuse me I'm going home." As she pulled out her jet copter and pulled off and headed in the direction opposite of capsule corp. "Right made the wrong turn, more like went in the wrong direction to begin with." He chuckled to himself. "Wow if mom heard about this I would never hear the end of marriage and grandbabies." With that he took off to go to capsule corp.

At Capsule Corp

As Gohan dropped down he sensed who was there and found that Vegeta and Bulma were there but not Trunks. Probably at my house playing with Goten he thought. As he walked in he went right to Bulma's lab. He saw her working on some new project. Wow she never stops working does she he thought. He thought he would sneak up on her and give her a shock but, "Hello Gohan." She said with her back still to her. Not for the first time did Gohan wonder if she could sense power levels. "Hi Bulma I wanted to know if you could do a favor for me." "What kind of favor Gohan?" She asked still not taking her eyes off of what she was working on. "On my way to school today I had to save a bank from a bunch of criminals. So I wanted to know could you make me a superhero costume." "Sure like father like son huh?" She looked up when he didn't respond back. When she looked up she saw he had anger on his face. She like all the other Z-fighters knew that Gohan still had hard feelings about his father deciding to stay dead. "Gohan it wasn't your fault." He knew what she was referring to. "It was my fault Bulma but it was his fault that he stayed dead." He said without a hint of emotion in his voice. He changed the subject though, "Where's Vegeta?" "In the Gravity Room." Come back in an hour and I will have your costume ready." "Ok thanks" he said as he walked out the lab.

At the Gravity Room

Vegeta was standing there with his back to the door as Gohan walked in. "So brat you decided to come after all, I thought you would've chickened out." Gohan chuckled at that. "Why would I do that and give up the chance to kick your ass?" Vegeta chuckled also at that statement. "So are we going to do this thing or not?" Vegeta said as he turned around. "Yes" Gohan said as he turned super saiyan. With Vegeta powering up also. They stood there for a moment before Gohan dashed at Vegeta and tried to punch him. Vegeta blocked and used his other hand to try an uppercut. Gohan moved his head back to avoid the hit then punch Vegeta in the stomach and then Vegeta countered with a kick to the face. They continued like this for 20 minutes before they separated. "It's about time to take this to the next level." Gohan said."You may not even be able to do it anymore considering you've had your head in the books for the past 7 years." "That's what you think Vegeta." He smirked at him before powering up to super saiyan 2, with his power level having grown since the cell games 7 years prior. Vegeta smirked also, "I see you haven't spent all your time in the books. But while you spent some time training, I spent all my time training to surpass you and that circus clown of a father." He said before he powered up to the second level to. Gohan ignored the comment and launched himself at Vegeta and tried to kick him but Vegeta dodged. Vegeta then head butted Gohan and followed up with a punch to the face but Gohan teleported behind him and put both hands together and hit Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta sweep kicked Gohan and then tried to hit another uppercut before Gohan blocked it with his arm and then brought his foot down. Vegeta flipped up and charged at Gohan and they went on exchanging punches and kicks for awhile before Gohan fired a ki blast at Vegeta but he knocked it away but didn't see Gohan punch him in the face. Then Vegeta used the afterimage to start running around Gohan (If you don't know how that looks watch at DBGT episode 61). Gohan started concentrating to find the real one and fired an energy blast at where he thought the real one was but it turns out he missed. "No". As he said that Vegeta appeared behind him and punched him in the face before powering up the final flash. When Gohan saw this he started powering up a Kamehameha. "Lets end this battle brat." "Fine with me KA ME HA ME" "FINAL FLASH!" "HAAAAAA!" They both launched their blasts at the same time. They collided and it went back and forth. "Brat you won't beat me." Gohan didn't answer but instead put all his power into it as did Vegeta. With both of them at max power their blasts caused an explosion and threw them to opposite sides of them room leaving them in their normal forms. Vegeta was barely conscious and Gohan looked like he was in a comatose state. Luckily Vegeta managed to crawl over to his bag of senzu beans that he kept in the room and ate one and then gave one to Gohan. Since he was unconscious Vegeta had to force it down his throat. When Gohan came to he saw Vegeta standing over him. "I lost didn't I?" He started laughing, "It was fun though we have to do this again." "Yes we do….. Gohan" Gohan had a shocked look on his face. "Did you just call me Gohan?" "Yes I did brat, you've earned my respect after that spar. Looks like you haven't spent all your time studying. But I am the prince of all saiyans I am the greatest warrior in the universe." Vegeta started gloating. "Sure whatever you say Vegeta I have to go now Bulma is probably waiting for me." As he left Vegeta also said "Remember it wasn't your fault you saved them all. I could've stopped him on my own though." He chuckled to himself "Remember that brat." That sent Gohan spirits down. "Sure I'll give it some thought Vegeta." He said as he left the Gravity Room he went back to Bulma's lab.

Bulma's lab

"Gohan your costume is ready." She said as she showed him the watch. "Put this on your wrist and press the red button like this." "Thanks Bulma" He pressed the button and was surprised with the outfit he saw. (You all know what the Great saiyaman costume looks like.) "Bulma couldn't you have picked something more fashionable." He said with disgust on his face. "Hey you don't want them knowing it's you right." "I guess." He said with uncertainty. "Well off to go back home bye Bulma thanks." "No problem kiddo." As he left he looked at the time and his eyes almost popped out. "It's almost 7! I gotta go." He put to fingers to his head and teleported home. "Hi mom" BONG. "GOHAN WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT INSTANT TRANSMISSIONING BEHIND ME!" She stopped when she realized he was unconscious. "GOTENNNNNN COME GET YOUR BROTHER OFF THE FLOOR." She yelled up the stairs to Goten. "Yes mom" The Goku lookalike said as he was coming down the stairs. When he put his brother on the couch his mom said "Well we have to wait until he is awake before eating dinner." "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Well end of the third chapter the next chapter will focus on Goku and what he has been doing since he has been dead. Also I always thought it was dumb that Gohan never learned Instant Transmission in TV show so I gave it to him in this story. Any questions or suggestions review and I will look at them and get back to you ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter 4 thank you for all the people who have reviewed and I hope you enjoy this story. This focuses on Goku in the afterlife, I'm not going to write everything that happened in the TV show since that would take to many chapters.

"Wow he has grown up King Kai. How long has it been?" Goku said to King Kai as he took his hand off his back. "He has Goku and it has been 7 years." He replied. I wonder if I should tell him how Gohan feels about him now also. Like all the other Z-Fighters he knew Gohan's opinion of Goku has changed since the Cell Games 7 years ago. "I hope he has kept up his training, he has to protect the Earth." Goku said. "I'm sure he has. He is your son." King Kai replied with a nervous laugh. He knew if Gohan saw him he might be a little more than willing to blast him back to the next dimension. Just as Goku was about to respond Pikkon dropped down. "Goku some villains are trying to break out of hell." "Hi Pikkon and who is trying to break out?" Goku asked. "Cell, Frieza, his father and some group named the Ginyu Force." "Well you're strong enough to take them. So why are you here, unless you have gotten weaker in the past 7 years?" Goku teased. "Goku I've continued my training and have gotten stronger over these 7 years and I will defeat you next time we fight. To answer your question the Grand Kai sent me because he said you have fought these people before." "True I have fought them before." "Ok let's go then." "Ok bye King Kai I will be right back. This will be good for my training. I hope Cell and Frieza have gotten stronger since they have died or this will be no contest. Grab my shoulder Pikkon we can use Instant Transmission." Goku said as he raised 2 fingers to his forehead. Pikkon grabs his shoulder and they disappear.

Hell

Cell and Frieza are trying to break out of hell with King Cold and the Ginyu force watching them interrogate one of the ogres. "So how do you get out of here!?" Cell said as he picked up the ogre with his hands. "I don't know they just tell us to stay down here to make sure you villains don't get out of hand." The ogre said as he was shaking uncontrollably out of fear. "O you don't know huh." Frieza said with an evil grin on his face. "You're useless to us then." He said as he shot a death beam through his chest. As the light left his eyes Cell just threw him to the side like he was a piece of garbage. "WHOS NEXT WHOEVER DOESN'T TELL US THE TRUTH IS GOING TO HAVE THE SAME FATE AS THAT ONE!" Frieza yelled pointing to the dead ogre. As he said that one of the ogres tried to run. Cell saw him and teleported to in front of him. "Tell us how to get out here NOW." Cell said with an annoyed look on his face. "I don't know how. Please don't hurt me." The ogre said as he started shaking because he was terrified of Cell. "You don't know either? Then that makes you EXPENDABLE." He said as he threw the ogre at the mountain of needles (or spikes I can't remember). Just as he was about to land on the needles a blur came by and grabbed him. As Cell looked up he saw a face he hadn't seen in 7 years. "IT'S GOKU." Frieza said with a shocked and scared look on his face. "Yes Frieza and I am stopping you again." Goku said with a look of disgust and anger on his face. "You are all dead stop trying to escape. Or I will personally have to put you all back into your places." "How do you plan to stop us 7 on 1 certainly gives us an advantage." Frieza said with a smirk starting to form on his face. "Get him boys." He said as the Ginyu force started charging at Goku. "Pikkon catch." Goku said as he threw the ogre to Pikkon and powered up. (If you seen the episode you know how he looked with his hair sticking up but he hasn't gone super saiyan yet with the yellow aura. Despite the fact it was a mistake I thought it looked decent so I'm keeping it.)The first to reach him was Reccome; he dodged his punch and elbowed him in his stomach. Second was Guldo and he punched him in his face. Last Jeice and Burter reached him at the same time and he teleported behind them. As they were both trying to find where he was Goku blasted both of them at the same time and all 4 of them landed and the lake of blood. "How did he improve so much?" Frieza said with a truly scared look on his face. "What are you afraid of Frieza? I'm the one who killed him remember?" Cell said with a confident smirk on his face. "And I also have gotten stronger over the past 7 years. He doesn't stand a chance." "Who said I was worried, after you my friend." Frieza said with his smirk starting to come back. "You're too kind" Cell said as he flew up to Goku. "Pikkon take Frieza and his father, I'll handle Cell. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku said before powering up to super saiyan. "Why does Goku get to have all the fun?" Pikkon said pissed off as he landed in front of Frieza and his father. "Well 2 on 1 do not seem very fair does it father? Maybe we should give him a handicap." Frieza said as him and his father started laughing. "Or son we should just put him out of his misery quickly." Cold said as him and Frieza started preparing a double death beam. When they fired it they got the shock of their dead lives when he deflected it with no effort at all. "You two are weak why couldn't Goku take you to and let me fight Cell?" Pikkon said shaking his head. "At least then I could get some kind of workout." "How dare he say that to us the strongest fighters in the universe? Let's end this father, NOW." Frieza said as his rage started building up. "Fine, Frieza you are always so impatient." Cold responded back with a bored look on his face. Then they both put their fingers up and started preparing a supernova. If that hits that could cause some serious damage I better end this now before they get any other ideas, Pikkon thought. Then Pikkon started preparing energy for his Thunder Flash attack. As he went thru the motions for the moves, Frieza and King Cold both had the same thought on their mind, what the hell is he doing, he would make the Ginyu force jealous with those moves. Then at the same time they launched their attacks. "DIIIIEEEEEEEEEE." The father and son said at the same time. "THUNDER FLASH." As their attacks collided, the explosion caused all this smoke to cover the battle field. When it cleared Frieza had a shocked look on his face. He was looking at Pikkon with his elbow embedded in his father's stomach. "How did he do that?" Frieza said trembling uncontrollably with fear as his father dropped to the ground. Then Pikkon teleported in front of him and punched him in his face. "I hope Goku has wrapped up his battle." Pikkon said as he was dusting his hands off.

With Goku and Cell

"Pikkon take Frieza and his father, I'll handle Cell, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Goku yelled as he turned Super saiyan. "Do you really think that that will allow you to beat me Goku? I've gotten stronger over these past 7 years and I am truly the perfect being." Cell taunted him. "Well so have I but if you think this is too weak then allow me to take it up to the next level." Goku said as a smirk started forming on his face. "Next level, you're lying" Cell said as a look of pure fear started to show on his face. "As in the level Gohan ascended to at the Cell Games?" "Yes HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cell couldn't stop trembling as he felt Goku's power level sky rocket and surpass his and it was still growing. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku continued powering up before finally completing the transformation. When he finished he looked similar to Gohan 7 years ago. (Y'all know how SS2 Goku looks) "I can't believe this power. So Cell do you think I'm still weak?" Goku said looking at Cell who was shaking as if he was having a seizure. But then Cell regained his calm attitude. "Well Goku you have gotten stronger, more powerful than your son 7 years ago. But it will still not be enough." Cell said trying to maintain his cool attitude, but inside he was truly something he would never admit to anybody even with his life on the line, scared. "Really well then let's see about that." He said as he teleported in front of Cell and smashed his face with his fist and sent him flying. Then he teleported behind Cell and kicked him and he kept doing that for about a minute. To the ogres it looked like Cell was flying to one spot then being pushed away by some unseen force. Then after a receiving the beating of his life (dead or alive), Cell was starting to regret taunting Goku. As Cell was having these thoughts Goku began to power up his favorite move, the Kamehameha. "KA ME HA ME HA!" When it smashed into Cell he felt pain he hadn't felt even when he died 7 years ago. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW DID HE GET SO MUCH STRONGER THEN ME!?" He said as he went flying into the blood pond. Goku powered down as he landed on the ground. "Wow that form takes a lot out of you." He said as he wiped his forehead. "Well looks like somebody improved as well since that tournament."Pikkon said walking over to Goku. "Yeah I can't let you get ahead of me." "We should fight again Goku." "Well we have an eternity up here Pikkon. So one day we will fight again, but for now I need to get back to my training." Goku said as he left using instant transmission. "Wow he just left me here. Well I guess I'll take care of these villains." Pikkon said as he rose up over the pond. "Hyper Tornado." He said as he started spinning around and a tornado came and threw the villains into the mountain of needles. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the villains said as they landed on the sharp needles. "Man I love this job." Pikkon said as he flew off.

Back on King Kai's new planet

"Goku what took you so long?" King Kai said as Goku appeared in front of him. "Well we decided to have a little fun with them. You know Cell has gotten a lot stronger since the Cell Games, but he was no match for me." Goku said scratching the back of his head with the son grin on his face. "So you went to the new level?" King Kai said starting to get a little interested. "Yep it takes a lot out of you though." "Keep training, soon it will come naturally to you." "You know I want to have a real fight again. I haven't had one since that tournament 7 years ago against Pikkon." "Well Earth is having another World Martial arts tournament coming up soon." "Really do you think everybody is entering it?" Goku said as he could barely control his excitement. "I don't know I'll check soon to see if they are, but in the mean time you continue your training just in case you don't want to be outclassed by Vegeta when you go back." He mentally added and Gohan. "Your right well I'm off to train see you soon King Kai." Goku said flying off. "I hope he is ready for when he sees Gohan I don't think that will be a happy family reunion." King Kai added with a sigh as he watched Goku fly off.

Well that's chapter 4 I hope you are enjoying the story so far and don't forget to review. I just wanted to show in this chapter what Goku has done since he died since this is a Gohan and Goku fic. The next chapter will show Gohan's second day of school and Hercule also stops by. So don't forget to review and PM me with some suggestions or questions you may have. Also if you enjoy the story tell about it to other people I've noticed the lack of reviews I get on this story.


	5. Chapter 5

This is chapter 5. Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. This chapter is about Gohan's second day of school and Hercule makes a visit. Also I've noticed not to many people review on my story, I have over 1000 views and only 16 reviews so if you are going to read the story can you review please thank you.

"GOHHHHANNNN GET UP TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Chi Chi screamed up the stairs. "Ok mom there's no need to yell." Gohan said back. He knew better then to get in a screaming match with his mom. That's one fight he will never win no matter how much training he does. "Gohan hurry up I want to eat breakfast now. I'm really hungry." Goten said as he walked into Gohan's room. "Goten you are always hungry." Gohan said as he finished buttoning his shirt. Can't forget this, he thought as he put on his watch. "Ok I'm ready let's eat." Goten was already downstairs digging in by the time he finished saying that sentence. "O no I'm going to be late for school if I don't hurry." He said as he ran downstairs and started eating also. Between the two of them that food wasn't on the table very long. "Bye mom I'm leaving." He said as he ran out the door. "Don't forget to bring me back a daughter in law." She said but he already took off. As she started to clean the dishes, she saw a picture of her, Goku, and a four year old Gohan on his shoulders. Where has the time gone? She thought with a sad look on her face. "Mom is it ok if I go outside?" Goten said bringing her out of her thoughts. "Yes dear but make sure you are back before dark."

In the sky

Gohan had just made it to Hercule City when he heard an alarm for the bank go off. "Well guess I will get a chance to test this costume out sooner than I thought." He said as he pressed the button on his watch and his clothes changed into his superhero costume. "Well then at least when people see this ugly clothes nobody will think it's me since I have fashion sense." He said shaking his head. When he landed on the ground he saw that there were 4 robbers with machine guns holding hostages. Childs play, he thought when he dashed into the bank. "How did you get in here?" The robber said as he never saw him come in. "Thru the front door. Now release all your hostages or else I will have to use deadly force." He said as he stood there with a bored look on the part of his face that he could see. The robber busted out laughing. "Use deadly force? Do you really think you can stop four people with guns? The second robber said. "This guy is crazy."FIRE!" The third robber said. They were in for the shock of their lives. They all looked on with a mixture of surprise, fear and one of the robbers peed in his pants as they watched Gohan move his hand with speed none of them could keep track of as he caught all the bullets with his bare hand. "You know guns are very dangerous." He said with a smirk on his face. "Especially in the hands of the untrained." As he looked at the robbers faces as he dropped the bullets. After he dropped the bullets he dashed all around the room at speeds that they couldn't hope to detect and tied them up and put them outside for the police to see. Just as he was about to take off to get to school he saw that familiar jet copter land on the ground and Videl stepped out. "Who are you?" She said as she walked over and seen the tied up criminals. "Why I'm just your ordinary citizen Ms-"He said knowing that's going to tick her off. Videl just stared at him not even trying to hide the shock on her face. "My name is Videl Satan, daughter of the greatest fighter in the universe." She said with an arrogant look on her face. "Who would that be?" He said trying to seem clueless. "Hercule Satan." She said for the second time having a surprised look on her face. "Never heard of him" He said trying his hardest not to laugh. "How could you not have heard of him? He saved your life seven years ago." She said her eyes about to fall out of her sockets. "Against Cell, he got thrown out the ring in like less than a minute." He said with a pissed off look on his face. "Well he came back and beat him." She said starting to get embarrassed. "Well I saw that little boy beating the crap out of him and then the camera went on the fritz." He said with a smile on his face followed by a sad look after remembering what happened afterwards. In her fit "Well he did and I don't appreciate you disrespecting me, the daughter of the man who saved your life. I should teach you a lesson." She said cracking her knuckles, trying to look intimidating. But it didn't work on him, "Well in order to do that you have to catch me first." He said flying off into the direction of her jet copter. "Well when I catch him I'm going to kill him." She started mumbling to herself as she started walking to her copter. Saying she was shocked would've been the understatement of the year as she watched him pick up her jet copter and place it on top of the eight story bank. "So long Ms Videl I've got places to be and people to save." He said with that famous smirk on his "WHOOO ARE YOU!?" She yelled up to him more than pissed off. As she said that he landed back in front of her. "Well since you asked so nicely." He said with obvious sarcasm. "Allow me to tell you my name; I am he who does not allow evil, the champion of justice, the Great Saiyaman." (Think Budokai 2,3 or infinite world) Everybody just stared at him like he was crazy. I have them all speechless he thought. Mom said those trips to outer space were pointless back when I was little. How wrong she was, if it wasn't for the Ginyu Force I wouldn't be able to do any of these God awful poses. I hope nobody will suspect me of being this fool. I would almost rather go out there with no disguise, then to be seen dancing around like a fool. Videl was the first to speak up, "What in the world was that?" "I just told you I'm not explaining again." "Explain now or I will have my father beat you up." "Well your father could try. He's not going to succeed though. Also just because your father may have won a martial arts tournament with absolute no competition in it doesn't mean he is the greatest in the universe. "He said before he began to fly off. "Why doesn't he like my father he saved everyone he should be kissing the ground my father walks on. Ungrateful punk." She said to herself before she tried to find a way to get her helicopter down.

At school

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Finn my alarm broke and didn't wake up on time." Gohan said as he ran into class. "It is okay Gohan I know about your traveling time. Just make sure you get up on time in the future." His teacher said not even taking his eye off his computer. As Gohan was walking up to his seat he saw the only person he would ever want to see in this hellhole they call a school. "Hi Erasa" He said as he sat down. "Hi Gohan you're super late today first period is almost over." She said back to him. "I know so when is this presentation with Hercule going to start?" He said as he was looking at the clock hoping first period would soon be over. At that moment Sharpner decided to cut in. "Why you want to know brains you starting to get scared?" He said with a mocking attitude. "No I don't want you to embarrass yourself when he sees your pathetic fighting skills." He replied back with a smirk. "I was trained by Mr. Satan himself." He said with a proud look on his face. "That's why your skills are worse than my little brother's the day he was born." Erasa couldn't help but laugh at that one. "I can't wait until he gets here so he can teach you a lesson." Just as Sharpner said that the bell rang and class was over. "Come on Gohan" Erasa said as she started dragging him to the gym. "I've got to stop letting her do that." He muttered under his breath. "Gohan do you really believe you can beat Mr. Satan?" Erasa said with a concerned look on her face. "I don't think I know that I on my worst day and he on his best I still wouldn't break a sweat." He said looking down at her with a smile on his face. "Well if you know you can then I believe in you to." She said while hugging him. Gohan didn't respond he just blushed. Then she let go of him as they reached the locker rooms. When Gohan got to the locker room he materialized a blue shirt and black sweat pants. When he walked out he saw a sight that started to make him drool. Erasa was wearing a tight pair of pants and a red shirt and she looked hot. "Like what you see Gohan?" She said seeing his reaction to her outfit. Gohan was snapped out of his trance when she said that to him. "You look great Erasa." He said barely managing to get the words out. "I always do." She said as she started to walk away. Meanwhile Vegeta who was watching the whole exchange saw the look on Gohan's face and decided to embarrass him, "I see you have chosen a mate brat." He said as he walked over to Gohan." That brought Gohan back to reality. "No Vegeta she's just a friend." He protested hotly. "Well the world's savior is coming soon and we have to give him our undivided attention." He said with mock respect. "Ok Vegeta. Where should we sit then Erasa?" Gohan said as he walked to the bleachers. "In the front I guess. "Erasa replied. As they were sitting down Videl walked in to and took a seat right next to them. "I hope I'm not too late for my dad's presentation." She said when she sat right between Gohan and Erasa. One thought was going thru Gohan's head. Why is she sitting right here. Then he realized the answer to that question, probably to get front row seats to me getting beat by her dad. As he was thinking this the man walked thru the door. "YEAAAA WHOS READY TO LEARN ABOUT MARTIAL ARTS." He yelled as he started smiling for the paparazzi who were taking pictures. Did he bring his own paparazzi Gohan thought as he face palmed? Vegeta on the other hand was about to blast all of them until he remembered that Bulma said he wasn't allowed to kill anybody. "There's my dad let's see how tough you are now Gohan." Videl said as she watched her dad proudly. Then some of Hercules many fans on the bleachers started shouting out questions, "Were you scared when you fought Cell?" "Can you show us what moves you did to kill him?" "Can you train me?"Etc. Hercule was just smiling and taking it all in until he heard one person say something that made him nervous, "I thought you got smacked into a rock by Cell when you fought him." Everybody turned to Gohan when he said that. "Actually I didn't get knocked into a rock I tripped." "Right you tripped and went flying all that distance." Gohan said sarcastically. "Yes I did when you are as strong as me the littlest movement will send you flying." Hercule said back starting to get angry that this little skinny looking kid is questioning him. "So how come you didn't go back to fight him then?" "I was going to but then I got a stomach ache." "How did a stomach a− Gohan began before he was cut off by Videl who started to get angry. "Stop questioning my dad he beat Cell that's it end of story." "Thank you sweet pea, this kid knows nothing about martial arts. He talks so much he wouldn't last more than 30 seconds against Cell." Hercule said with a smile on his face thinking that he just put this kid in his place. He found out with Gohan's next statement he was very wrong. "That's longer then you lasted against him at the Cell Games." Gohan said with a smirk on his face. Hercule became red in the face after thinking about that loss to Cell 7 years ago. That also got a few giggles from Erasa. Vegeta also managed a few chuckles out to. "Well if you are so tough why don't you get in the ring against the champ himself then?" Sharpner said also getting mad that his idol is being disrespected like this. "Well that is a fine idea Sharpner somebody needs to teach this kid some manners." Hercule said to him which got Sharpner happy since he got a compliment from the champ. "Fine with me don't make some kind of lame excuse up though when I beat you." Gohan said as he started to get up to go to the ring. However before he went into the ring Erasa came up and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck." She said before going to sit back down. Gohan was thinking after she kissed him, he's the one who is going to need some luck with his pathetic fighting skills. Vegeta on the other hand was thinking about the exchange. I am defiantly telling the woman about this when I leave this wretched place. Hercule was in the ring with a confident smile on his face before speaking to Gohan. "Erasa won't be into you anymore after I'm through with you kid." "Whatever, Vegeta can you be the referee of this massacre that's about to take place." Gohan said as he got into the ring, "With pleasure brat." He said with a smirk on his face. "Start." He said. While Hercule dropped into his stance Gohan just stood there. "Aren't you going to get into a fighting stance?" He asked him puzzled that he would just stand there. "Don't need it." He responded simply. Meanwhile on the bleachers Videl was interrogating Erasa about the kiss. "You like Gohan don't you." She snapped at her mad that her best friend could like somebody she despised. "No I do not he's just a friend." Erasa responded blushing madly. "Yes you do." Videl said before continuing on, "Why would you like somebody like him, he doesn't even show respect to people that deserve it." "So that's your problem with Gohan is it Videl? The fact that he doesn't worship the ground that you or your father walks on unlike some people?" She said before looking at Sharpner who eyes was glued to Hercule. "Gohan was right Videl you don't deserve to be treated any differently just because you are the daughter of the guy who might've beat Cell. Also the way your father is he isn't a real hero he basically throws it in our faces that he saved us so he can become rich. A real hero is happy with the fact that he saved everyone, he doesn't live off of that title to become rich and famous. The gold fighters were more of heroes then your dad was they never go out and try to become rich for fighting Cell." Erasa finally finished her rant pissed off at her friend because of the way she is acting. Videl couldn't find the words to respond so she just turned to look at the fight she thought that her father would win easily, meanwhile the whole gym was silent after that outburst since they never heard Erasa get angry before especially at Videl. But Vegeta and Gohan were both smirking at the outburst. Hercule though was pissed off that somebody dares talk to her daughter like that and also that somebody would question if he beat Cell or not. "So that's your name Gohan, what lies have you been spreading around this school." "Lies you mean the truth that you didn't beat Cell." Gohan said starting to get angry that he could just sit there and lie when he didn't do anything in helping to beat Cell. Hercule didn't respond but just launched himself at Gohan. Throwing punch after punch at Gohan he was surprised that Gohan was dodging all his punches like they were nothing. After he missed another couple of punches he jumped back. "You're better than I expected kid but I have been holding back." He said despite the fact that he was already breathing hard and Gohan hadn't broken a sweat." Yeah right you have been going all-out from the beginning." Gohan said already knowing the truth. "I beat Cell of course I'm holding back." "No you did not beat Cell because you were hiding behind a rock after Cell beat you." All the color left Hercules face after he said that. How would he know that? The only people who could possibly know that were the people at the Cell games. Then his face became even paler after he realized that this boy is the kid that fought Cell. No it can't be him his hair's not blonde. "Judging by the look on your face I see you put it together now." Gohan said breaking him out of his thoughts. Hercule couldn't accept the truth though and launched himself back at Gohan throwing punch after punch. Gohan after dodging all his punches decides to end this and he grabs both of Hercule's hands before kneeing him in his stomach. When Hercule felt his knee make contact his eyes almost fell out their sockets at how much pain he was feeling before he bent over and Gohan leaned in and whispered to him "I know you now know that I'm the little boy that beat Cell, but I'm not going to expose you for the fraud that you are." Hercule breathed a sigh of relief a little too soon. "I am going to do it at the world tournament next month in front of the world. So enjoy being champion up until the tournament because after that that title will be mine." Gohan finished up before leaving the ring. Gohan then left the ring to talk to Vegeta. "I am entering the tournament next month." He said simply before walking away. "Well if you are entering then I am to brat. " Gohan turned around with a smirk on his face, but before he could respond they both heard a voice they hadn't expected to hear ever again. "HI guys.

Well that's chapter 5. I'm pretty sure you can all guess who the voice belongs to. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. So people can you review and also should I make Gohan train Erasa and if so Videl should be included or nah?


	6. Chapter 6

This is chapter 6. Also by popular demand Gohan will train Erasa I'm reasonable power level.

"Hi guys." Gohan and Vegeta along with the rest of the people in the gym were shocked by the voice that apparently was coming from above them. "Kakarot." "Dad." Vegeta and Gohan said at the same time. "Vegeta, how did Bulma get you to teach at a school?" Goku said before starting to laugh. "Shut up Kakarot." Vegeta said getting angry. "How you been son?" He asked his oldest son. "I've been fine dad." He said with no part of happiness in his voice after hearing from his dad for the first time in 7 years. "Kakarot, why are you contacting us now after all these years? Vegeta said trying to change the subject before Gohan exploded. "Well I heard Gohan say he was entering the tournament so I decided I wanted to enter since I haven't had a good fight since Cell." He said clueless of the fact that his son is getting angrier with each word he said. Gohan was trying his hardest not to blow up the school when he heard that his father is entering the tournament. "You're entering the tournament?" Gohan asked. "Yes they said that I saved up some time and I can come back for one day, so I'm coming back for this one." "Good." Gohan said simply before walking back to the locker room. "Kakarot why come back when you know I will just defeat you?" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. "Yeah right, I have to go now tell everybody I'm coming back." Since Kakarot is coming back I can't afford to waste my time at this wretched place anymore I need to train. While Vegeta was thinking this he didn't see Videl and Erasa approaching him. "Who was that Mr. Vegeta?" Erasa asked. "It was the brat's dead father." He replied. "You mean Gohan how is his dad coming back if he is dead?" "Well since you heard all that I'm pretty sure you heard his explanation." Videl decided she should cut in at that point. "Who is Gohan's dad is he a martial artist? Tell me." "His dad is the one they call Goku on this planet." Vegeta said simply before turning to walk away. "The Son Goku, the former world champion who uses tricks?" That got Vegeta's attention. "Tricks, you are just as much of a brainless buffoon as your father." That pissed Videl off, "What else could it be then if they are not tricks, bombs, explosives, mirrors and jetpacks." Vegeta just stared at her like she was crazy. "You really are an idiot. Just because you may not be able to do it, or you don't understand it doesn't mean it's a trick." He said before walking away to do something he wanted to do since he got the job here. When he walked away Gohan came out the locker room with his school clothes on and a less then happy look on his face. "Gohan what's the matter with you, and why did you change back into your school clothes gym class is far from over?" Erasa asked before she latched onto his arm like she always does. She's got to stop doing that Gohan thought. "Nothing Erasa I'm about to leave." Before Erasa could respond Videl interrupted. "You can't leave unless you have an adult with you." Gohan just looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face. "One I don't care I'll leave if I want to and two I have an adult who is willing to take me out of school." "Why are you leaving it's only the second day of school?" Erasa asked. These two need to stop asking all these questions Gohan thought. "I need to train for the martial arts tournament next month." "Why are you going to waste your time training, you know you can't beat me or my dad anyway." "Videl I beat you yesterday and you couldn't land a hit on me and I beat your father in the same way." He said while looking at the ring where Hercule was still holding his stomach from the knee Gohan gave him. "Obviously we were holding back or else we would've killed you." Gohan just shook his head in frustration. "When will you get it Videl your dad didn't beat Cell, he couldn't beat me, you couldn't beat me you aren't as great as yall thought yall were so SHUT UP!" He said finally losing patience with the girl. Before she could reply Erasa decided to interrupt. "Can you train me Gohan?" She asked shyly. "Why?" He asked curious on why she wanted to learn how to fight all of a sudden. "I want to enter the world tournament next month to." Videl was in shock that her best friend didn't ask to train with her. "Why would you want to train with this nerd when you can train with me, the daughter of the world champion?" Videl asked with that arrogance the Satans were known for. "Well he did make your father look like a helpless child and he beat you without much effort." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "We were hol−"She was about to say before she was cut off by Gohan, "Holding back? Blah blah blah you keep talking yet you don't have the fighting skills to back it up. If you want to see some real strength, come to my house after school today and I will show you just how pathetic your skills are." He said having had enough of Videl's mouth. "Fine I will show you how my dad beat Cell." She said mad as well. "So can I start today then Gohan?" Erasa asked him. "Sure it's fine with me. As a matter of fact you can start right after we leave now." "How can we leave now we don't have an adult to sign us out?" "Actually we do." As he walked away with her on his arm as usual. Videl was shocked that they basically just ignored her.

In Vegeta's Office

Vegeta was packing his stuff up when Gohan walked into the office with Erasa on his arm. "What do you want brat and his girlfriend?" He asked mad that they just interrupted him. "Vegeta I need you to sign us out when you leave." Gohan said already knowing that Vegeta planned on quitting so he could train for the tournament. "Why can't you just leave?" He asked confused as the brat could destroy a planet but needed paperwork to leave a school. "I can but she doesn't want to have cutting on her record. So since I know you are going to quit you can sign us out on your way out." He said as if it was something well known. "Fine I will sign you and your girlfriend out." He said knowing that will piss Gohan off. "She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend." They both said at the same time. "That's not what your mother is going to think." When he said that all the color left Gohan's face as he could just hear the talk about grandbabies coming. Erasa noticing this said, "Come on your mom can't be that bad." She said not realizing how wrong she truly was.

Outside school

After listening to Vegeta scream at the secretary after quitting from his job after only his second day, they were all waiting outside. "What's wrong with him? Erasa asked Gohan after listening to Vegeta yell at the secretary. "That's just his way of expressing himself." He said being used to Vegeta's outbursts. Just then Vegeta walked out the school, "Ok Kakabrat I got you out, now you better get training, because I want some competition in this tournament. I don't want to be the champ without having a good fight along the way. Gohan smirked, "You mean when you're holding my belt because I'm holding all the money they are going to pay me." Vegeta chuckled at that. As he was preparing to fly off Gohan started speaking again. "Also can you tell Bulma that he is coming back?" He said with venom in his voice. Vegeta nodded and flew off. Erasa's mouth dropped to the ground at seeing Vegeta fly off. "He just" Erasa couldn't get the words out. "Yes he can fly and if you train hard enough you will be able to also." He said. "Ok. You live at Mount Paozu right?" She said getting over her shock. "Yes that is correct." He said knowing what the next question is. "How are we going to get there, it's like 5 hours away?" She asked. "Well we could always fly there but I know a much faster way." He said as he put his arm around her waist making Erasa blush before putting two fingers to his head and using instant transmission.

Mount Paozu

"Whoa how did you do that?" Erasa asked so shocked that she forgot Gohan had his arm around her waist. "It's a thing called instant transmission it lets me transport to any place I want." He said deciding to leave out the fact that he can also go to other planets to. Before Erasa could respond she heard a voice that belonged to a little kid, "Gohan what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Goten asked as he was coming out the forest with a bug in his hand. "I am doing some training for a tournament in the next month. You want to enter squirt?" Gohan said hoping he could have a sparring partner for his training. "I guess but mom won't let me." Goten said sadly. "I'll find a way to convince her. Oh yeah Erasa this is my little brother Goten." Just as he said that Chi Chi came out the house because she heard people talking. "What is goin−"She stopped when she saw Gohan standing with his arm around Erasa's waist. It didn't even register to her that her son was skipping school. All she was focused on was that her son has a girlfriend. "Gohan you found a wife?!" She screamed in joy. "She's not my girlfriend!" Gohan screamed back at her, irritated by everyone saying that. "So why is your arm around her waist like that?" She asked after she calmed down. Gohan realizing this quickly retracted his arm from around her waist. "I had to bring her here." He responded. "Oh and why are you here, shouldn't you be at school?" She asked as she brought out her frying pan. This made Gohan freeze up. "Umm there was a martial arts tournament coming up and I wanted to know if I could enter." He said as he and Goten started to move behind Erasa. "Why would I let you enter that thing, I don't want you to be a martial arts bum?" "I could win us a lot of money." He said knowing that would make his mom let him enter. "Yes you can enter, take as many days as you need to train." She said excited at the prospect of having all that money. "Also Goten wanted to enter to." He said knowing he had his mom right where he wanted her. "Sure he can enter, but make sure you win me some money." She said as she started to walk away. Erasa noticed that he forgot to tell his mom also that his father is coming back. "Gohan you forgot to tell her about your dad." She didn't miss the look of disdain come across Gohan's face. Chi Chi turned around when she heard that, "What about Goku?" She said anxious to hear news about her dead husband. "He's coming back at the martial arts tournament next month." He said with anger in his voice. Before going to fly off he turned back to his mom and Erasa. "I'll be right back I have to tell everyone that the great Goku is coming back. Goten come with me."He said with mock respect for his father. "Mom may I go with him, please?" He said giving his mom the puppy dog eyes. "Yes you can go Goten." She broke down knowing she can't resist the eyes from her son. "Yay!" He said before leaping up into the air and flying after his older brother. "Well Erasa while the boys are gone tell me about yourself. Are you planning on having kids and getting married anytime soon?" She asked her with stars in her eyes. Erasa started to question if she should've taken Videl up on her offer instead.

In the air

"Gohan who are we going to go see first?" Goten asked Gohan excited that he gets to fight in the martial arts tournament. "Krillin." He said simply. "Yay!" In a few minutes they landed on Master Roshi's island. "Hey guys." Gohan said when they landed. Just then Android 18, Master Roshi and Krillin walked out the house and were surprised to see Gohan and Goten standing out there on the beach. "What are y'all doing here guys?" Krillin asked them. "I have some news to tell you all. Dad's coming back and we are entering the martial arts tournament." Gohan said trying his hardest to not sound angry. It took them awhile to register his words before they started celebrating. "Yay Goku's coming back I can't wait." Krillin said. "Wow it's been awhile, like 7 years right?" Master Roshi said. Android 18 didn't really care since she never met Goku before. They were so caught up in the celebration that they didn't notice Gohan fly off with a pissed off look on his face. Goten hurried off to catch up to him. "So are you entering the tournament Krillin?" "Nah I wouldn't be able to win any of the prize money anyway so it wouldn't matter." That got Android 18's attention. "Prize money, how much are we talking here?" "Umm about 10 million zeni for first place." Krillin said starting to get a little scared after seeing the look in his wife's eyes. "We are so entering this tournament I want to get off this island. Now let's do some training now." She said before dropping down into a fighting stance. "Why do these things always happen to me?" He said with tears in his eyes as Master Roshi ran into the house and Android 18 jumped at him.

In the sky

"Who are we going to see next Gohan?" Goten said almost out of breath from having to speed up to catch up to his older brother. "We are going to see Piccolo." He said before grabbing Goten and instant transmissioning to Kami's lookout.

Kami's lookout

"Hey Piccolo, hi Dende." Gohan and Goten said at the same time when they appeared at the lookout. "Hi guys what are you doing here?" Dende asked when he saw them. "Dad's coming back at the world tournament next month." Gohan said simply before using instant transmission to take him and Goten back home. He didn't want to see either one of their reactions to Goku coming back. Meanwhile Dende and Piccolo were talking about this upcoming event. "So do you think we may have to stop him from killing Goku again at the tournament?" Dende asked a little scared about what Gohan may do. "I don't think he will despite how much he hates him right now he won't be able to actually kill his father, if not for himself then for the fact his mother and everyone else will be to depress." Piccolo said knowing what really happens to a person if they die again while they are dead. "But just in case I will continue my training and I hope Vegeta is training his hardest to because if he gets angry enough−" Piccolo let that sentence hang because they knew what happens if Gohan ever were to get mad enough, nothing would be able to stop him.

Well I think that is a good place to end the chapter. Also Gohan is not going to train Videl she is just coming over and Gohan is going to give her a little torture session. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also I decided to make Goten be able to fly cause that was just stupid how Goten can transform into the legendary saiyan warrior and not fly. Also Gohan knows that Goten can transform into a super saiyan to.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok this is chapter 7. I never thought I would type 14k words in my life. But anyways I get like no reviews except from a select few who have reviewed every chapter other then that I get no reviews. If you are going to take the time to read, favorite or follow please review and if you don't like the story give me tips so I can make it better I know there is always room for improvement although don't just review just nice chapter or good job tell me what you like and what I can do to make it better. So thank you for everyone who has reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I'm not going to spend more than a chapter or two on their training for the tournament just shows a little for everybody's training because I want to get to the actual saga now.

When Gohan and Goten appeared back at their house, Gohan was scared speechless about what he saw there. Chi Chi interrogating Erasa about she is getting married and having kids. Gohan decided to interrupt before it got even farther. "Hi mom we're back." Chi Chi and Erasa turned to look back at Gohan and Goten. "Can we do the training now?" Erasa asked with a pleading look on her face. Gohan had to resist the urge to start laughing as he seen the look on her face. "Hold up I have to get some training gear out for you to wear." He said as he walked into the house. "Yay we get to do training!" Goten said while jumping up and down. Chi Chi and Erasa couldn't resist chuckling at Goten's enthusiasm. At that time Gohan walked out with some black wristbands and a black shirt and some boots. "You are going to be wearing these while training." He said while he dropped the stuff on the ground. Erasa's mouth dropped when she seen the crater that formed on the ground. "I have to train wearing that?" She said while pointing at the weights and with fear in her eyes. "Yes you will, don't worry it will get easier as you get used to it. Also I want you to wear these everyday no matter what you are doing. Erasa's eyes widened when he said that. "Every day?" "Yes everyday you have to get used to having extra weight on you for when we take your training to the next level." He said before he felt a presence coming in their direction. He smirked when he realized who it was. "Right on time." He whispered to himself. Erasa was about to ask him what he said when she seen a jet copter land in front of them. Chi Chi was about to yell at this person who yelled when she saw Videl step out of the jet copter and one thought flashed through her mind, grandbabies. Although she then realized she would need to talk to Gohan about choosing one wife because he was not going to have two. "Excuse me who are you?" She asked hoping she would say that she is Gohan's girlfriend. "I'm Videl Satan, who are you shouldn't be asking the questions I am?" She said which made Gohan and Goten subconsciously move to the door out of fear. Erasa saw this and was curious on why they were moving back to the door when she saw Chi Chi's face turn red. She started moving back to. "How dare yo-?"She started before realizing her last name. "Did you say Satan?" She asked curiously. "Yes you recognize the last name of the man who saved your life seven years ago; at least someone has unlike Gohan over there." She said pointing to said person. Chi Chi was livid with rage. "One don't you ever talk about my son like that when your father is a glory hound fraud. Also your father couldn't beat my husband if his life depended on it." She said ignoring Gohan's look of disdain on his face. "If your husband is so great how come he died fighting Cell and my father didn't?" She said not knowing what she just let loose in Chi Chi. "Why you little girl my husband died sacrificing himself to save the planet while your father was hiding behind a rock and then took the credit for defeating Cell from my s-." At that point Gohan had heard enough and faster than anybody except Goten can see he moved to cover his mom's mouth before she could say that Gohan was the one who killed Cell. "Who did my dad take credit from since he was the one who didn't beat Cell then?" She said sarcastically. "Don't worry about it; it's none of your business." Gohan said angrily since he was forced to relive bad memories. "Let's go to the training field." He said as he picked up Erasa's weights and walked off, "You can put these on when we get there, Goten come on." He called back to them. As Videl and Erasa walked off they noticed Goten hop off the ground and fly thru the air. Videl was speechless and Erasa was already used to it so she was indifferent. "How did he do that? It must be a trick." Videl said still shocked about watching a little boy fly. Before Erasa could respond Gohan answered, "It's not a trick it's just hard training maybe if you had a father who wasn't so obsessed with the spotlight and instead took training seriously you might have learned." He said before announcing they were there. When Videl and Erasa looked around they saw a vast area with a lot of rocks and Goten running around at speeds that they couldn't see. "First part of training reflexes." Gohan said as he walked over to a gigantic rock and punched it and broke it into many smaller rocks. Videl and Erasa's mouth's dropped to the ground when they saw that. "Ok almighty Videl Satan," He said sarcastically, "Stand right here." He said as he took a stick and drew a line right in front of another rock. As Videl moved behind the rock he explained what they were going to do. "I'm going to throw these rocks at you and you have to dodge them." "Ok this is easy I thought your training sessions were serious." She said smugly. She had no idea what she was getting into. "Ready?" He said then threw a rock at a speed that he knew Videl could dodge. When she dodged it he got the expected reply from her. "This is too easy, Erasa do you see what he will have you doing?" She yelled to her as she watched from the side. Erasa just thought, I don't think that is as hard as he can throw. Videl was so busy showboating that she didn't notice Gohan pick up another rock and throw it at her. Luckily he aimed to miss because if that rock hit it would have killed her. It took Videl a minute to realize that Gohan threw another rock after feeling it whisk by her and she felt the wind. "Did you just throw another rock?" She asked Gohan. "Yes I did, you're lucky I didn't try to hit you or I could've seriously injured you now pay attention." He said before starting to rapid fire the rocks at Videl. Videl to her credit was dodging the slow ones before she realized that the rocks were coming at her faster. How is he doing this? She asked, but that lapse in concentration allowed the first rock to hit her in her shoulder, then her arm, after that her legs, other arm and soon after that she was getting pelted by rocks left and right all over her body. When Gohan let up, Videl's body was swollen all over. "First part of training," Gohan let it hang for a minute, "You suck at it. Now do you want to continue or should I bring out more rocks?" He hoped she would just quit, but of course Videl isn't. "No I'm just getting warmed up. Lets skip the rest and lets spar so I can show that the Satans are the greatest fighters in the universe." Gohan just shook his head at that. She'll never learn he thought. "I'm not going to spar with you again I already beat you in school yesterday," He continued on before Videl could object, "So you will be sparring with my little brother. Goten come over here." Goten stopped running around and walked over to where Gohan and Videl was. "What's up Gohan?" He asked him. "I want you to spar with Videl here." Gohan said pointing to Videl. "I have to spar against her?" He asked after he felt how weak her power level was. "Yes you have to spar against me. You should feel privileged to spar against the daughter of the man who saved the Earth from Cell." She said puffing her chest out. "That's not what Gohan told me, he told me that he was mfff." He wasn't able to finish that last part of the sentence because Gohan put his hand over his mouth. "Well enough chit chat let's get this spar started." He said trying to change the subject from Cell before Videl started asking questions. "You're right let's get started I have to get back to real training after this." She said even though she was obviously still in pain because of all the rocks she just got hit with. As her and Goten started walking towards the open space, Videl turned back to Gohan with a smug look on her face. "I won't hurt your brother too badly." She said while smirking. "You won't be hurting him at all."He said giving her a smirk back. That made Videl mad as she took her stance in front of Goten, though a little stiff because she was still hurt. "Begin," Gohan said. Videl started off first by dashing at Goten at what he could consider slow motion. She threw a punch but Goten dodged it lazily, then she tried to kick him but Goten just blocked it. "Come on are you even trying?" He said already bored with this spar because of the power difference. "Why you little brat." Videl said angry that she was being humiliated by a little child in her mind. After blocking her last kick, Goten looked at Gohan. "Can I attack now?" Gohan just nodded his head. So after Goten seen that he punched Videl in the gut, (He is not hitting her as hard as he can) then followed it up with an uppercut, before finishing it with a kick to the stomach. As a result of that combination sent Videl flying into one of the large rocks around the area. Erasa's jaw dropped at seeing a little kid do all that to Videl. She shouldn't be surprised though as after everything Gohan has done in his two days there has been an eye opener and she came to a realization, Hercule didn't beat Cell and him and Videl aren't as great at martial arts as they make themselves out to be. But also seeing what Goten just did to Videl made her eager to train. "Can we get started now?" She asked eagerly. "Sure we can start, now put these weights on now." He said handing her the weighted clothing. When she put on the weighted clothing she started regretting her decision to train with Gohan. She could barely move with these weights on. "Now I want you to wear these all the time, even if you're not training so that you will get used to it and become stronger. Now to first begin training I am going to show you some fighting stances and moves so you can get some real fighting techniques," After hearing her groan he also added, "Never count out the basics. So he started to run thru some stances and moves. Erasa copied him, although with a lot of difficulty because she could barely move with the weights on. Then a thought popped into her head, "What about Videl?" She asked Gohan. "What about her?" He replied back with no emotion as he didn't care what happened to Videl. "She is unconscious on your property." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh yeah." He said while suddenly going deep into thought. Then he put two fingers to his head and disappeared and reappeared with Videl's jet copter. "I'll be right back." He said before disappearing for a third time. When he came back he had a smirk on his face. "You ready for some training now?" He said while cracking his knuckles, making Erasa get a little nervous.

That is the end of chapter 7. I know this isn't the best chapter but I thought I should've gotten a chapter out. So don't forget to review and inbox me with your comments and/or suggestions. Next chapter will show everyones training then we get to the actual world tournament.


End file.
